User talk:Boredfan1
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to Rise of the Shadows! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 07:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : I will assume you did not delete the canon template on purpose. If there is a problem with the templates, please let an Administrator or Rollback know. They are there for a reason. If you use a character from the canon of the Fable series of games, please don't object to the addition of the canon template.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Did you remak it? I deleted it because I decided to alter the page to feature a character of my own creation as I find it too tediace to add all the information for common characters but I am still pretty new to the wikia and if it covers all the information from the series, I guess than it won't be as much of a problem. I did look at it but didn't really take much time to think about it because I was frusterated but I'll keep that in mind from now on, thanks. Boredfan1 (talk) 08:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Boredfan1Boredfan1 (talk) 08:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It only takes one click to undo or rollback an edit, so no problem, it's fixed. That's mainly the reason for the canon tag, to let readers know that your fanon page may share a name with something actually in-game but since it is your fanon, it does not have to conform to official canon. However, since your story is, as you say, Extended Continuity you should try to keep it as close to the Fable game as possible. You can also change it to Alternative (or Alternate) Continuity and then you have no limitations at all. I did that with my story Diary of Falcon Lionheart.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I may do that, thanks for the advice! Boredfan1 (talk) 19:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Boredfan1Boredfan1 (talk) 19:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply back Thanks for the kudos. I have to laugh because on several occasions I have been called rude and arrogant. Lycos is a nice person too but it takes some time for him to open up. I just need to mention that I changed the title of your story to Rise of the Shadows. (lower case t in the). I also linked the name of chapter 2 to The Journey (RotS) because there already is a page called The Journey. I will be happy to help you dot the i's and cross the t's, but I will try never to alter your stories style. One more thing, I think you may have altered your signature to be doubled. Enodoc could help you fix that.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, we can all be rude and arrogant from time to time but we are just Humans and there is no such thing as perfection so it's unavoidable, we just have to do our best not to let it come out very often. It does seem like your right about Lycos, I just find him difficult and a bit stubborn though it is not always a bad thing to be a bit stubborn. The reason it might double is I put the signature thing, my name next to it and another signature thing next to it, not realizing the result but I'll stop doin that now lol. Sorry I have let you do a lot of the work for editing when I should be doing a lot myself, tomorrow (well, later today technically being 12:22am here) I'll post more content, probably a chapter or something as I have writers block otherwise lol. Boredfan1 (talk) 07:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey There! Nice to see you back here on Fanon again; I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with! Just a note that you don't need to manually add categories to pages, as they are handled dynamically by the infobox (so that if changes to the category structure are required, we can just edit the master template and it will update everything). Every page, so long as it has a functional infobox, will be added to your series category, author category, and the appropriate subcategory of Category:Fanfiction, without you having to do anything. It also puts them in a consistent order. --Enodoc(Talk) 11:03, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hmm....good to know. Thanks for telling me this, the wiki I usually use all the time often makes it so you need to put it in manually so I guess I was so use to that that I didn't notice the handy auto fill in of categories.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 21:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: infoboxes Reaver (RotS) fixed. When you enter a series, it doesn't need the brackets. i.e. "series name" not "series name" Garry Damrau(talk) 04:24, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I originally didn't put the brackets actually and it still did it and I even tried deleting it and putting it back without brackets. But the fact that the glitch is no longer there is good enough.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 04:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Help Hey there! I noticed you are having troubles with infoboxes; hopefully I can help! The Location infobox must have class= nation, region, settlement or none. Since you set class=Other, nothing will display, as the "Other" class is not defined. To use the region, nation, location, faction, and leader parameters that you have defined, you must use class=settlement; alternatively, if you wish to make your own parameters, use class=none and set the free parameters to what you want to show; for example, param1=Location with value1=Bower Lake and param2=Head Honcho and value2=Boredfan1 would give you class=none therefore gives you the most freedom to put what you really want in the infobox, rather than to be restricted to what the other defined classes allow. Finally, the caption will not appear if there is no image, as that is what the caption is for. Hope that helps! --Enodoc(Talk) 13:51, September 18, 2016 (UTC) I got it working, thank you! But uh, if the caption of for an image, why is there also an image portion of the template?=''The procrastinator who is almost always bored''= (talk) 18:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :The image= is where you put the image itself, such as image= . So for example, you'd have image= and caption=The Guild Seal to give: : :Enodoc(Talk) 18:17, September 19, 2016 (UTC)